


Змея

by Achernar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это продолжение к фику "За глаза". Чем всё закончилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змея

«Хокаге-сама работает!» «Хокаге-сама очень занят, лучше зайдите позже!» или даже «Да злой он сегодня, не лезь» – это кому-то знакомому, с которым потом ещё долго шепчется в приёмной, но Тобирама уже не вслушивается и потому не различает. Можно откинуться на высокую спинку неудобного пафосного кресла, прикрыть саднящие, уставшие за бессонную ночь глаза и вглядеться в пляшущие под веками красноватые пятна – солнце неровно пробивается сквозь листву огромного нелепого дерева, растущего под окном – последнего «творения» Хаширамы, только из-за этого, кстати, и оставленного…   
\- Блять, съебни, сказал же, что зл… занят! – из-за двери слышны звуки яростной, но безмолвной борьбы, потом хлопает дверь, и всё стихает окончательно.  
Мысли текут до омерзения вяло.  
Всё-таки правильно он взял на должность секретаря этого… да Биджуу, как его… а, неважно, в общем, правильно. Цепкий мальчишка, далеко пойдёт. Надо всё-таки запомнить, как его зовут.  
Хотя у Тобирамы плохая память на имена. Имя женщины, с которой спал, наверно, пару лет – проститутки из самого дешёвого квартала красных фонарей – он так и не смог запомнить. Что-то, как будто в насмешку оканчивающееся на «-ко», и совершенно не подходящее ей – стервозной ядовитой змее с чёрными, ничего не выражающими глазами-стекляшками и неизменно торчащей изо рта длинной кисэру, которую она вынимала, кажется, только для того, чтобы затолкать в густо-красно размалёванный ротик кое-что другое… Чёрнущая, насмешливая, с настолько характерным злобным прищуром, что иногда Тобираме почти казалось, что одним хуем с давно истлевшим в земле Учихой деланная – тогда кончалось особенно сладко. Тонкую-звонкую «-ко» убили с пару месяцев назад…  
Мысли утекают сквозь пальцы, и не сходится совсем какая-то ерунда, какая-то настолько мелочь, что после двух подряд бессонных ночей в лаборатории уже и не разглядеть. Может быть, порядок печатей? Вообще не те – со «Змеёй» что-то явно было криво и не то?.. Со змеёй, какая ирония. Со змеёй, жадно жрущей свою жертву даже после смерти, смотрящей с каждого кроваво-белого веера, которыми изрисован целый ёбаный квартал – плодятся, как кролики, всех бы перерезал, всех-всех-всех…  
Кстати, да, «перерезал». Может быть, нужна живая жертва? Был же там кто-то из последней партии шпиончиков – хер их знает, откуда.  
Учиха одобрил бы такое отношение к пленным. Такое разумное использование. Может, даже посмеялся бы, одними глазами, чёрными, злыми, с плящущими где-то на самом дне – так глубоко, что двадцать раз хватит утонуть – ярко-алыми отблесками грядущей жуткой смерти – не уследишь и потечёт красное, опрокинется монохромным низким небом… Тобирама два раза попадал под Цукиёми – один раз самого Изуны, второй раз брата его ёбнутого, кошмары потом снились славные. Спустя почти десяток лет тоже снились, вперемешку с кое-чем похуже.   
*  
Пленник Тобираме не нравится – длинный и нескладный, будто подросток. Не похожий. Даже трудно – невозможно – представить, что сквозь эти мелкие, смазанные черты проступят другие – точёные, слишком резкие, чтоб дотянуть до действительно красивых… Невозможно представить, воображения у Тобирамы никогда не было. Пленник внимательно смотрит неподвижным и тяжёлым, затравленным взглядом, будто всё понимающим – из этой лаборатории он не выйдет, вынесут.   
Выйдет, если всё пойдёт, как надо.  
А всё пойдёт, как надо – хоть один-то, один-единственный ёбаный раз за столько лет.  
Мысли текут так медленно, что приходится прерваться, дать себе время на продышаться и взять себя в руки – позорно, кажется, даже подрагивающие руки – прежде, чем достать призывный свиток с вырисованным чёрной тушью узором печати, узором, на который убито столько времени и сил, что впору смеяться, Учиха бы смеялся – заделался художником, корпеть над каждой завитушкой. Не спать ночами много лет, высчитывая каждую завитушку и боясь, что число неудачных попыток превысит запас ДНК-материала – оттяпанной давным-давно, ещё у живого Изуны длинной пряди волос, из которой осталось… немного. Совсем немного попыток, почти без права на ошибку – могила злоебучего Учихи затерялась где-то в горниле войны, даже разорять уже нечего…  
Из-за недосыпа сосредоточиться на технике получается не сразу, и хочется выколоть пленнику глаза, чтоб не смел смотреть, чтоб не видел, как Тобирама медленно, будто прилежный ученик, только-только осваивающий ручные печати, складывает непослушные пальцы: Тигр – Змея – Собака – Дракон – ничего-не-перепутать – хлопок.  
Узор расползается по полу чёрными змеями, и в обречённых глазах пленника наконец-то вспыхивает настоящий страх – первобытный, животный ужас перед смертью, сменяющийся уродливой гримасой боли, когда техника начинает работать – поднимать, по частичкам пепла поднимать из небытия…  
Тобираме хочется смеяться.  
…вырисовывать тонкое лицо с хищным профилем и портящими впечатление от почти кукольной аккуратности черт жёсткими складками у рта, при жизни так охотно растягивающемся в недоброй, медленной ухмылке.  
Тобирама шагает вперёд, слепо натыкаясь на край стола и не замечая этого. Ничего не замечая, кроме того, как поднимаются тонкие веки, как из-под них плещет чёрная бездна, ледяная, как стоячая вода в омуте. Из-за недосыпа подкашиваются колени.  
\- Су-у-у-ука-а-а-а… Учиховская ты су-у-ука-а-а…  
«Учиховская сука» холодный, как эта самая стоячая вода. Тобираму мелко трясёт. Это тоже самое, что целовать труп – та же инстинктивно пугающая твёрдость окоченевшего тела: холодный лоб, холодные скулы, холодные губы, холодные, даже не вздрагивающие от прикосновений, а только механически покорно закрывающиеся веки.  
Покорно.  
Неправильно.  
Не-живо.  
\- Учиха? – почему-то шёпотом спрашивает Тобирама, уже – кажется – смутно зная ответ. – Учиха, ты же не можешь меня так крупно наебать, правда? Ведь не можешь же? Не можешь? Не…  
От удара у Изуны – у того, что должно было быть Учихой Изуной – мотается голова, поворачиваясь на неестественные больше, чем девяносто градусов – живому такой удар, вполне возможно, что сломал бы челюсть. Этот… это медленно покачивается всем телом, будто раздумывая – стоит упасть или всё-таки остаться в неустойчивой позе, стоя на коленях, и на свёрнутую скулу стремительно прилипают обратно частички чего-то, возвращая ей первозданный, правда, немного потрескавшийся, вид.   
Тобирама двумя пальцами подцепляет Это за подбородок и поворачивает обратно к себе, уже без опаски заглядывая в чёрные провалы глаз. Пустые, бессмысленные стекляшки, в которых никогда не расползётся красная смерть…  
Никогда.  
Ни-ког-да.  
Тобирама ощупывает точёное лицо. Руки трясутся так, что он чуть не попадает пальцем Этому в глаз, почти задевает глазное яблоко, и на какую-то долгую секунду хочется воткнуть палец, чтоб потекло – липкое, белёсое, как содержимое яйца, чтоб под веком потом осталась жуткая, зияющая дыра… Ах да, оно восстановится, так же, как восстановилась свёрнутая челюсть.  
Тобирама сгребает покорно не шевелящуюся куклу в объятия, неловко падая на задницу на пол, наматывает на кулак толстый, лохматый хвост и замирает, уткнувшись в него лицом.  
Там, вроде… Осталось ещё волосков пять. Пять попыток исправить технику.  
Тобираме очень хочется умереть.


End file.
